3D locations may be obtained using a wide range of spatial pattern features including dots, lines, fringes, etc. Various modulations of these features including phase, amplitude, position, etc., may be utilized to encode measurement information within the spatial pattern. One class of pattern encoding, for example, may discuss how the pattern may include additional codeword information to identify individual features within the pattern.
There may thus be a need for tools and techniques that may go beyond the current use of pattern encoding with information.